Friends and Enemies
FRIENDS & ENEMIES Life on Rifts Earth means you don't do things halfway. Your friends are tight, and your enemies ruthless. If you're here, it's because your social life took a major turn (for the worse?) this year. Roll 1D20. : 1-10 You made a friend. (Add 1000 XP) : 11-20 You made an enemy. (Add 600 XP) MAKE A FRIEND You lucked out and made a new friend. This person will go to bat for you, and in general do anything to help you out they can, up to and including getting in semi-serious trouble (they might not kill for you, but they would definately help move the body, and help you frame some D-Bee). Beware - good friends will do minor favors for you without limit, but they will expect them in return. Major favors can strain the relationship, however, so be careful. For each new friend, choose or roll sex on 1D20: : EVEN=Male : ODD=Female Roll your relationship to this friend (1d20): : 1-2 Ex enemy (instead of rolling on the following tables, use the other result) 3-4 Ex lover 5-6 Relative 7-8 Met through a common interest. 9-10 Person working for you or a subordinate 11-12 Person you work for or commanding officer 13-14 A Soldier 15-16 City Rat or Pirate 17-18 Corporate Bigwig 19-20 Government Official or Black Marketeer : Go to How good a friend are they? How good a friend are they? A friendship is measured by how close you are to each other, and what you will do for each other. Remember, these results apply to you AND your friend. And everyone once in a while, they will ask for a favor. If you back out, it will cost you (they automatically become an enemy, at least until you can figure out a way to reconcile) Roll 1d100 to see how close you are, and what you will do for each other. : 01-25 Associates: While friends might be a bit too generous, you are definately willing to help each other out - as long as its convinient and doesn't cause any trouble for the other. : 26-50 Pals: While you might balk at helping them move, you'd probably do anything up to that. You'd even deal with some minor inconvinience as long as it was for a short time. You enjoy each other's company, and that counts for a lot. You'd trust them with a minor secret, but nothing worth getting in real trouble over. : 51-75 Buddies: You met in the middle some bonding experience (a battle, a disaster, some tragedy, etc), and now you'll do what it takes to help each other out. You'd help them move, but not bodies. You'd probably lie to protect them, as long as it wasn't any serious punishment invovled. And you'd definately give them money or support if they needed it, whether they asked for it or not. (+100 XP) : 76-98 Brothers (or Sisters) for life: You consider them as close, or possibly closer than family. You'd protect them, aid them, and if they were in trouble, you'd harbor them until they could run. You'd risk harm or serious trouble for them, but probably not your life. Still, these are the kinds of friends you dream of having. People who will do anything (including move bodies), not because you asked, but because you need it and they recognized that need. (+200 XP) : 99-00 'Til death do us part: Whether it's a former lover you still are in love with, but have let go of, a battle brother who has saved your life, a CO who all but raised you, or your dead best friend's wife, who you considered a sister, you (and they) full intend on doing whatever it takes to make sure the other stays good. You will not only move bodies, you will tell them to stay home, and do the job yourself. These are once in a lifetime friendships - don't screw it up. (+300 XP) Optional: If your friend is either a Brother/Sister for life or better, then you can downgrade your frienship to Buddies in exchange for their help with a promotion. If your final rank is E2 or E3, you can get a promotion to E-4. If your final rank is E-4 through E-6, then you can get a promotion of +1 rank, to a maximum of E-7, or you can get a commision as a Warrant Officer. You can use this option up to twice, though your rank cannot go over E-7 without special permission from the GM, and you will be expected to act like an NCO. You still retain the XP bonus of the higher friend loyalty. WHAT CAN THEY DO FOR YOU? What kind of forces can your friend put on the table to help you? (roll 1d100): : 01-45 Just themselves 46-65 Themselves and a few friends (+200 XP) 66-75 An entire Gang (+400 XP) 77-90 A small Corp or small mercenary company (or equivalent) (+500 XP) 91-97 A large Corp or Good sized mercenary company (or equivalent) (+600 XP) 98-00 You've really hit the big time, an army, a mercenary company, a major pirate gang, a major black market network - these guys have major pull! (+1000 XP - you're going to need it) Who is this person? Move over to Physical Description and Motivations and make a few rolls to find out what your friend is like. When done, go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. ---- MAKE AN ENEMY You've gotten in someone's face. Enemies are a way of life in Rifts, so don't skip this step. For each enemy, choose or roll sex on 1D20. EVEN=Male ODD=Female Go To WHO ARE THEY? WHO ARE THEY? This enemy is (choose or roll 1d20): : 1-3 Ex friend 4-5 Ex lover 5-6 Relative 7-8 Childhood enemy 9-10 Person working for you or a subordinate 11-12 Person you work for or commanding officer 13-14 A Soldier 15-16 City Rat or Pirate 17-18 Corporate Bigwig 19-20 Government Official or Black Marketeer Go to THE CAUSE THE CAUSE This enmity started when one of you (choose or roll one): : 1-2 Caused the other to lose face or status 3-4 Caused the loss of a lover, friend or relative 5-6 Caused a major humiliation 7-8 Accused the other of cowardice or some other personal flaw 9-10 Caused a physical disability: (Roll 1D6. 1-2=lose eye. 3-4=lose arm. 5-6=badly scarred) 11-12 Deserted or betrayed the other 13-14 Turned down other's offer of job or romantic involvement 15-16 You just didn't like each other 17-18 Was a romantic rival 19-20 Foiled a plan of the other's Go to WHO'S FRACKED OFF? WHO'S FRACKED OFF? (Choose or roll 1d20): : 1-8 They hate you 9-14 You hate them 15-20 The feeling's mutual Go to WHATCHA GONNA... WHATCHA' GONNA DO ABOUT IT? If the two of you met face to face, the injured party would most likely (Choose or roll one): : 1-2 Go into a murderous, killing rage and rip his face off! 3-5 Avoid the scum 6-10 Backstab him indirectly 11-15 Ignore the scum 16-20 Rip into him verbally Go to WHAT CAN THEY THROW... WHAT CAN THEY THROW AGAINST YOU? What kind of forces can your enemy put on the table to stop you? (roll 1d100): : 01-45 Just themselves 46-65 Themselves and a few friends (+200 XP) 66-75 An entire Gang (+400 XP) 77-90 A small Corp or small mercenary company (or equivalent) (+500 XP) 91-97 A large Corp or Good sized mercenary company (or equivalent) (+600 XP) 98-00 You've really screwed up this time, an army, a mercenary company, a major pirate gang, a major black market network - these guys have major pull! (+1000 XP - you're going to need it) Who is this person? Move over to Physical Description and Motivations and make a few rolls to find out what your Enemy is like. When done, go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page